Unacceptable Attraction
by avery0712
Summary: Draco is in love with a muggle-born, Hermione Granger. But she is a muggle born... and that... isn't right. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy and everyone else in his year are in 7th year.  
  
Draco sat at the back of the potions class with Crabbe on one side and Goyle on his other. Draco usually did all the talking, but today they were at the back of the class not the front, so he could see everyone and he was a bit distracted. He couldn't help but sit there and stare at Hermione Granger. For the last 4 years he had been struggling fiercely with his feelings for the muggle-born witch. He knew that his father would not accept his love for… one of them.  
  
  
  
All his life he'd been taught that anyone who didn't have wizarding parents weren't good people. They didn't deserve to be given the right to use magic. But then he met Hermione. His crush had started near the end of second year, but of course back then, it was just that… a crush. Since then he'd sat back and observed her, watched her with her friends Potter and Weasley, who then her boyfriend, Weasley. He couldn't believe Hermione, an incredibly smart and beautiful witch would ever even consider going out with someone like Ronald Weasley. He could never appreciate her like Draco would.  
  
So there he sat, a row over and two desks behind Hermione, watching her. She was talking to Potter about his quidditch match later that week, but he could see she was holding Weasley's hand under the table. Everyone said they made the cutest couple, head-boy and girl together… that they looked so good together and that they'd be so happy. Draco thought better of it. He thought… no he knew that he and Hermione would make a much better couple. How could she have a real conversation with someone as dense has Weasley.  
  
The bell rang and Draco realised that he had missed the entire class. He hoped that Crabbe had been keeping notes but a glance at his notebook told him otherwise. He was about to walk by Hermione. He should say something… what though? Something clever, to impress her… or maybe he just ignore her, play hard to get. He finally decided that the best approach would be just to say a very cool "hey".   
  
"Hey mud-blood," he said as he walked by. He saw Weasley make a very rude gesture in his direction. That did not come out as he had planned. Why did he say "mud-blood"? He surely didn't want to. His father had implanted that crap in his head, he was brain-washed. He wished he could turn back time and take back what he had said. He saw that Hermione didn't really care about what he had said. That just made him feel worse. He had insulted her so many times that it ceased to matter to her.   
  
It was one week to Hermione's birthday. One week. Weasley wasn't going to be there. His father had been promoted recently and there was going to be a party at their house, Weasley thought it would be a good opportunity to meet more people from the Ministry of Magic, maybe even the new Minister of Magic. Hermione was going to be alone, and he was sure that she would be, well, lonely. He thought that maybe they could do something together… he could ask her to help him study for the transfiguration exam. It was months away, but he knew that Hermione had started studying in early January. But when could he ask her?  
  
He would go to the library, eventually Hermione would enter, probably by herself because she didn't like studying with Potter and Weasley. He understood why too, they could be very annoying. After dinner that's where he would go… the library. He'd sit there and wait for Hermione, and he was sure she'd show up. She just had to…  
  
***************************************After Dinner************************************  
  
Draco got up from his table after telling Crabbe and Goyle to meet him in the common room later, and then giving them directions to their common room and reminding them of the password. He walked slowly to the library, stopping to examine his favourite paintings. No one knew, but he had a passion for art. He loved to paint and sketch, but his father hated it. He had to make sure that his father never found a single one of his drawings. For him, Hogwarts was like a never-ending museum.   
  
As he was strolling through the hallways he saw someone come out of the girls' washroom, and they were obviously flustered. They were sobbing and had their hands covering their face, but then he realised who it was. It was Hermione. What could of possibly happened to her? He needed to find out. Weasley probably did something to get her upset, Hermione wouldn't just start crying for no reason. She ran by him, and he turned quickly and ran after her.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Stop!" he yelled after her, and he caught up and grabbed her arm. She turned sharply at him, and looked up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, but she still looked gorgeous.  
  
"Malfoy, let go of me. I don't need to hear any smart comments from you right now." she said, her voice a bit shaky. He had never seen her this upset before, and he had always been close by when she was upset.   
  
"Hermione, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked tenderly. Hermione looked up at him. She couldn't believe that Malfoy had just talked like that to her, he sounded as if he actually cared about her. What is going on? And what did he just call her? She had never heard him call her by her first name.   
  
"What are you playing at?" she asked knowingly, "Why do you care all of a sudden?" He looked at her, with sadness in his eyes. Maybe he needed help just like she did. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. But he was!  
  
"Well if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to… I just thought I'd offer an ear…" he said stupidly. He should of known Hermione wouldn't accept his help. Why should she? He had never done anything nice for her before. She probably thought he had some evil scheme to make her feel even worse.   
  
"No it's not you. I don't really want to talk to anyone right now, Draco. I'll be alright… Ron and I… we… well never mind, I don't want to trouble you." she said. What she really meant was that it was none of his business. He had tricked her into saying that, and now she had revealed too much.  
  
"Well okay then, sorry about Weas -- Ron and everything. Err.. While your here. I know this is really bad timing, but I was wondering if you could help me study for my transfiguration exam?" he asked, hoping he sounded casual. She looked at him oddly.  
  
"Well sure, I guess I could do that. When?" she asked. He looked like he needed someone to talk to. She guessed she couldn't blame him, I mean he couldn't really have a conversation with someone as dense as Crabbe or Goyle. And it was true that he wasn't very good at transfiguration, it was his weakest subject after all.  
  
"Err.. Is next Saturday alright?" he asked.  
  
"March 18th? Alright. That's great. It's my birthday, but I don't think I'll be doing anything." she said. She hoped she sounded happy, she didn't want Malfoy to think anything really bad had happened. Then she sighed heavily. She'd nearly forgotten what had happened while she was talking with Draco, but no such luck after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was Saturday afternoon and Draco Malfoy was locked in his dormitory. The day after his odd encounter with Hermione he found out that Weasley and her had broken up. Since then she always looked quite sad. He felt awful, and he hated Weasley even more than before. How could he hurt her? Didn't he realise what he had going with her was absolutely amazing, that he would never meet a girl nearly as good as her? Apparently he broke up with her because school was nearly over and they needed to start letting go of the life they were used to.   
  
  
  
Every time he walked past Hermione in the hall he gave her an encouraging smile, and she almost always smiled back. He had accidentally let one insult slip out of his mouth, but he quickly apologized, and all though she looked taken aback at first, she quickly accepted his apology. They had talked a few times out of class, but what was happening in class was amazing. Whenever they needed partners in Potions she would ask him to be her partner, and soon it was understood that they would always just work together. He was thankful that she had realised that his friendliness towards her was not a scam after all.  
  
Potter and Weasley had given him some very nasty looks since he had Hermione had started developing a friendship. Potter and Weasley knew things would be different, but it was obvious that they had not seen something this extreme coming along. Hermione had always seemed to hate Malfoy with a passion, and of course when they saw her talking to him without having to, they were a bit surprised. Malfoy just smiled triumphantly in their direction every time Hermione turned around and asked him if he'd like to work with her.  
  
He had to meet her at 6 p.m. in the head-boy and girl's common room. She had suggested this, and she assured him that Ron would know about it ahead of time and that he would be alright with it. She said that the library was much too noisy and that she wanted to help him as much as possible. Draco couldn't believe that he would be alone with Hermione in less that two hours. He had to get ready! He wanted to look his best after all…  
  
**********************************In the Head-Girl's Dormitory****************************  
  
Hermione sat on her bed trying to figure out what had made her do it. She had asked Draco Malfoy to her and Ron's common room instead of the library. She said it was because of the peace and quiet, but she knew that wasn't true.  
  
Since her and Ron had broken up, she had started talking to Draco much more. He was, surprisingly, a very nice person after all. He had always been so horrible to her, but now it almost seemed as that wasn't him talking at all. She wanted desperately to find out more about him, to find out why he seemed so rotten on the exterior. She knew Ron and Harry were furious with her. Everyone knew that it would change after she and Ron broke up, but they didn't think she would start fratenising with the enemy.  
  
Even she didn't see this coming really. Draco had talked to her in the hall way that one night, and he had made her feel so much better. She thought for sure it was some kind of prank he was trying to pull, but after a week of him being very pleasant she finally realised that it was no prank. He really liked being around her. They had worked together in class a few times, and he joked around and seemed to normal. If she hadn't known him before, he would seem like such a wonderful person.  
  
He called her a mud-blood once, during Potions. It just came out of him, as if it was imprinted in his mind. As soon as he let it come out of his mouth he looked miserable. She forgave him, but then realised that there was something horribly wrong with Malfoy, but it wasn't that he was a bad person. It was just that he was taught something early on and he was having trouble changing. She could tell that he really wanted to be friends with her, and she in return wanted to be closer to him.  
  
The first time he had laughed at one of her jokes, she had seen a completely different person. His smile was genuine and it looked so different from the usual, cruel smile she was so used to seeing plastered onto his face. He looked so handsome when he smiled at her now. She had never really looked at him before, but now that she was starting to see how wonderful he was on the inside, his outside was looking better and better. She saw that he was not the ugly, mean-spirited person she had always considered him to be.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:30, she only had 30 minutes before Malfoy would be there. She got up, looked in the mirror and walked slowly down the winding stairs and into the common room. Ron was there, putting on his coat.   
  
"Malfoy will be here soon?" he asked darkly. She could tell that he was very upset that Malfoy was coming to our common room. They had decided early on that they could invite friends into the common room as long as they didn't tell anyone the password (except for Harry).   
  
"Yes… pretty soon. Are you leaving?" she asked, trying to sound casual, but she could feel her eyes watering. Ron always had this effect on her, even though they had broken up she still had feelings for him. She didn't want to cry in front of him, so she fought strongly against the tears.  
  
"Yes I am. When will he be gone? I don't really want to talk to him…" he said, letting his words drift off near the end of the sentence.   
  
"Err.. Probably around 10 o'clock, I can't see it running any later…" she told Ron. He turned to leave and was half out the portrait when he turned back and looked at her.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked suddenly, "I know we broke up, but I still care about you as a friend. Are you just talking to Malfoy to get back at me? To make me jealous? To hurt me? Because if you are that's cruel. Not only to me but to Malfoy as well."  
  
"Actually," she replied shrilly, "Draco is turning out to be an okay person. I think his dad has just brainwashed him, and he doesn't really believe most of what he says. I actually like him, and so far he's been a pretty good friend to me…"   
  
"Well fine," Ron said doubtfully, "if he hurts you… tell me. I swear, I'll make him regret it." It sounded like something Ron would of said before they had stopped dating. It was too much for Hermione. The tears started leaking out, but fortunately Ron was already heading out the portrait and he didn't see her cry.  
  
****************************************6 o'clock**************************************  
  
"Hermione?" Draco called through the short hallway into the common room. He walked into the room and saw Hermione on one of the couches with her Transfiguration books laid out on a table in front of her.  
  
"Hey Draco," she said smiling at him. Her eyes were red, she had been crying. "You ready for some hard-core studying? Where do you want to start?"  
  
"Best to start at the beginning, we can just skip through whatever I understand." he said smiling at her. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he felt like it would be a bad way to start off the evening.   
  
  
  
After an hour of studying Transfiguration, Hermione announced it was time for a break. Draco couldn't believe what an incredible teacher Hermione was. He really hadn't understood most of Transfiguration before today, but now it was finally all coming together for him. Hermione got up and poured them both a cup of tea and brought it back to the table.  
  
"So, Draco… What do you want to do after you finish at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Err… My father wants me to work at the Ministry… but honestly? I'd like to talk to Dumbledore about starting an Art program here at Hogwarts." he said. She was the first person he'd ever expressed, even indirectly, his love for art. She looked at him oddly.  
  
"I didn't know you liked art!" She said sounding surprised, "That's incredible. Do you draw?"  
  
"Sometimes… I like to do portraits of other students… or of the school, or teachers. I'll draw anything really." he admitted.  
  
"Can I see one of your drawings? Do you have any of me?" she asked, she sounded extremely interested.  
  
"Sure, I have a couple of you. I'll show you my favourite." he told her, reaching into his bag and pulling out a notebook. Hermione looked at the drawing that Draco had handed her. It was incredible. It looked just like her, every curve and line in her face was there. She was looking at her desk, and she was obviously zoned-out. It was odd… his drawing didn't just show what was on the outside of her, but she could honestly see what she was thinking in the drawing. The drawing had captured her emotions perfectly, and at the time, she had been thinking of her growing fondness for Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So… do you like it?" Draco asked expectantly after a few minutes of Hermione staring at the sketch as if in a trance.  
  
"I love it… It's absolutely magnificent." she replied sincerely, "It captures me perfectly, I can almost see what's going on in my mind." Draco looked pleased, and he and Hermione continued to go through his drawings. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh I forgot to mention it before buuuuuuuuuut. None of the characters (or other odd words) I talk about are mine, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. As you all know. Thanx for the reviews ( keep reviewing!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
An hour later they still weren't studying. Hermione had seen over half of Draco's drawings, and they just kept getting more amazing. She had never met anyone who could sketch like this. She knew if he wanted he could be an amazing artist. She asked him why he didn't just didn't pursue a career in art.  
  
"Well. My dad might accept it if I become a Hogwart's teacher, but he will never, ever accept it if I become an artist," Malfoy sighed, "It's a dead end career. doesn't pay well. I'd probably lose my inheritance as well."  
"Do you always just do what your father accepts?" Hermione asked. She was pretty sure that a friendship with a muggle-born would be considered unacceptable in the Malfoy's house.  
"Obviously not," he said suddenly, "I mean I'm here aren't I? No. It's just that he's right. Anyway, I think it would be fun to be an art teacher, and maybe if I Dumbledore doesn't like my idea I could just go teach at a muggle school. I hear they teach art."  
"Well if you'd consider teaching at a muggle school you obviously aren't not becoming an artist because of your father. Do you not want to be an artist?"  
"I do. I'm just not good enough," he said sadly, "I'm not good enough at anything or for anyone." That seemed to press a nerve and he got up and left the common room and didn't say another word to the confused Hermione. She looked down at the table and realized he'd left all his belongings behind.  
  
Malfoy speed-walked through the hallway. He didn't want Hermione to chase after him and see his face. He could feel the tears growing in his eyes, but he fought them. He knew he wasn't good enough to be with Hermione, and it was killing him on the inside. Sure, when she was going out with Weasley it seemed plausible. It wasn't like it was ever going to happen anyway. But now. It was in reach. They were close. But she deserved better.  
  
He entered his dormitory, and sprawled out on his bed. Hermione probably thinks that he's insane, getting up and leaving like that with no reason to do so. Every time he has a chance to be around Hermione he messes it up. But she really liked his art. especially that picture of her, the one where she's thinking about. well, he hoped it was him who she was thinking of. Whoever she was thinking of was someone she liked a great deal. He just hoped it wasn't Weasley. He reached for his journal so he could write about what had happened in Hermione's common room.  
  
It wasn't there. Where did he leave his stuff? Then it dawned on him. All his drawings, his schoolbooks and his journal were still with Hermione. But she wouldn't look through them; she is much too honest to do something like that. He would. He would look through her things if she had left them behind. But he was a horrible person and she wasn't, she was perfect. He finally decided that she was human, and she probably would go through his things. She would find his journal, read his thoughts about her and be absolutely disgusted with the idea of being with someone like him. He couldn't help but start crying this time.  
  
Hermione opened up Draco's bag. She knew she shouldn't snoop through his things, but it may tell her what was wrong today. She was sure it was somehow connected to his horrible father. Every time the subject of Mr. Malfoy was brought up, Draco would quickly change the topic. She knew that Draco, was intimidated by his father and she believed that Mr. Malfoy was the one who made Draco think he was inferior.  
  
In his bag Hermione found one notebook smaller than the rest. She opened it up and saw right away that it was a journal. It was written in invisible ink, but of course she knew how to make it appear. As soon as the words appeared on the journal, she saw that it dated way back to second year. The very first entry went like this:  
  
Hermione Granger is starting to look pretty good. And she's very smart. and nice. and funny. She's the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. But I don't like her. She's muggle-born.  
  
As it she went through the journal, the entries became more and more developed, and she guessed, they were becoming more honest. His summer entries were full information on his dad, and how horrible he is to Draco (even if Draco didn't think he was all that horrible). His school entries were mostly about her. Hermione couldn't believe that Draco had had a crush on her since 2nd year. After all, he had been so horrible to her.  
  
She saw the entries about Ron. Draco didn't seem to think they made a cute couple at all. He talked about how Ron never appreciated her, and that he was much less than deserving of the affections from Hermione. After she and Weasley had broken up his entries changed a lot. He talked a lot more about how he was not deserving of Hermione, and that he couldn't believe she was talking to him so much. He wrote that he didn't even understand why she would want to be his friend. His last entry was the longest yet.  
  
Tonight I'm meeting with Hermione to study for Transfiguration, in her common room. We'll be alone. I don't know why she would suggest her common room as an ideal place to work. I'm not letting myself get any ideas, I'm sure she did it because, as she said, it is much too noisy in the library. I think I should tell her how I feel tonight, but I probably won't be able to. I am such a coward. The worst she can do is turn me down. but that would be the worst thing that could happen to me ever.  
Even if I don't tell her how I feel about her, I still want to talk about some things with her. Some of my problems at home. Things like that. Things I have never told anybody. I trust that she won't tell anyone else about what I say, she is after all very trust-worthy. (Hermione felt a pang of guilt; here she was reading his journal without his permission.) I'm still not sure why she wants to be with me ever, even if it's just studying.  
I finished my latest drawing of her. She looks beautiful, even if it is just a sketch. I can see what she's thinking. Well not exactly, but I can tell she is thinking about someone she loves, about someone she'd do anything for. I can't help but wish with all my heart that she is thinking about me. But of course she isn't, in fact she's probably thinking about that moron, Weasley. Why would anyone break-up with someone as wonderful as Hermione? I wouldn't. Ever. I can't believe he hurt her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt by anyone. I love her so much, with all my heart and soul.  
  
Hermione stared at the journal with a blank look on her face as the final 11 words sunk in. He loved her? Even when he had been so horrible to her, and made her feel so bad about herself, he'd loved her. A month ago this would have been horrible and shocking, but now it actually made sense, and she didn't hate that Draco had feelings for her. She was happy that he loved her. Did she love him? She couldn't tell. She certainly got butterflies in her stomach when she saw him, and his words always transfixed and compelled her. But love? As she pictured Draco in her mind, her knees got a bit weak. She did. or at the very least, she liked him a great deal more than she'd ever liked anyone else. Even Ron.  
  
Ron Weasley walked through the portrait hole and saw Hermione there, putting books into a bag. Malfoy was no where to be seen so he decided it would be a good time to talk to her.  
"Hermione?" he asked, "I need to talk to you if that's alright."  
"Actually Ron, it's not," she said stubbornly, "I need to leave, Draco forgot his books, and I'm bringing them to him." This was the first time she had not looked at Ron and had a great sadness wash over her. She got up and walked out of the common room with her head held high. She had gotten over him, and it hadn't taken that long at all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. Thank you all for reviewing. You're awesome! The best! The whole lot of you. *holds back her tears* ohwell. Here it is then!!! Enjoy.  
  
(Reminder: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to, as you know Ms. J.K Rowling, author of the stupendous Harry Potter books :D)  
  
Draco sat in front of the fire, staring intently at the flames. He'd considered going back to Hermione's common room to fetch his journal, but decided he couldn't risk being caught by Filch. It was probably too late now anyway. He was sure that Hermione would of already read his journal and found out about his true feelings towards her. He had to stay out of Hermione's way. Avoid her. At all costs.  
  
Before, he thought that he might have had a chance but now he was sure he didn't. Hermione would of read his true thoughts and she would of thought back to all those times he had been so cruel towards her and realized that she deserved better. Right now, Draco was guessing that even Weasley had a better chance of being with Hermione, in that way, than he did. Draco looked at his hands, and he suddenly had the strongest urge draw. He picked up a spare notebook and started to draw someone he had never drawn before. himself.  
  
His drawings brought out the person on the inside, and he had always been scared that if he drew himself he would see what kind of person he was. He didn't want to look at the drawing and see a cruel, heartless person who cares about no one else. Now he realized that that wasn't who he was, he was something better than that. He wasn't a great person, but Hermione had helped him want to become someone better.  
  
He finished a rough-sketch in a matter of minutes, but before he had time to examine it Hermione entered the common room. Draco was shocked to see her in the Slytherin common room, as she herself was a Gryffindor.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" he asked as she walked over to him.  
"The Heads get the passwords to all the common rooms, just incase there's a problem. you know?" she replied calmly. Draco guessed there hadn't been a problem in the past 7 years because he had never seen a Head- boy or Head-girl enter the Slytherin common room.  
"Err. Well then. Oh you brought my pack!" Draco said, noticing what Hermione was carrying.  
"Yes I did. And I needed to talk to you about something." Hermione said seriously. She had red it after all then.  
"What about?" he asked casually.  
"Err. well. I know you have. feelings for me." She said finally, drawing it out so that it took a very long time to say.  
"I don't." he said stubbornly.  
"Malfoy, I read it in your journal, I know you do," she said knowingly, "If you'd just let me talk for a second."  
"I don't." he said yet again, "and don't try to make it sound like I do. I don't like muggle-borns that way. You're a great person Hermione, and I you're a great friend of mine. but you know that "we" could never happen."  
"And why not?" she asked furiously.  
"It just can't," he said, "and besides, I don't like you like that. I've told you already."  
"Well fine then!" and with that, she stomped out of the common room, leaving Draco's pack behind her on the floor.  
  
Draco opened his bag, and all his books were still there. The only thing missing from the backpack was his drawing of Hermione. He looked sadly at the portrait that Hermione had left open in her rage. It wasn't his fault. He had to protect her, from himself. He would only hurt her. He didn't deserve someone as good as her. And besides that. What would his father say? He had spent years trying to please his father, and no matter what he did it still wasn't good enough. He couldn't set himself back that much, just because he had a relationship with a muggle-born.  
  
Hermione ran up to her bedroom and cried. For once she had not felt at ease on her giant, comfy bed. She looked around her and saw that Ron had left a letter on her bed, along with one of her favourite chocolates. Well she didn't care about his stupid apologies. All she could think about was Draco and what he had said. She knew he had feelings for her. What was his problem? Why do boys always have to act so damn confusing?  
  
After thinking about what had happened, she finally decided she knew what Draco had been thinking. His father wouldn't accept it. It was because she was muggle-born, she had bad blood, and even though Draco knew she was a good person, some of his father's prejudiced had warn off on him. He cared way too much about what his father thinks. She couldn't believe how prejudiced he was being! After all. she was still a witch. and even if she wasn't! It shouldn't matter "what" she is. All that should matter is that he loved her. God, he made her so mad!  
  
After 30 minutes of crying, she got out the drawing of herself again. She looked at it and saw yet again the emotions in her eyes. She was in love, and even before anything had happened she'd had her heart broken. How could someone who seemed so nice be so horrible? She knew Draco's father was behind a lot of it, but still. he should stand up to his dad, he said he loved her didn't he?  
  
And then it struck her. Maybe it wasn't his father after all! I mean he wrote a lot about standing up to him in his journal. Maybe he just didn't like her anymore. Maybe while they had studied together he saw something in her he didn't like. Maybe she was too brainy? Or not pretty enough. She hadn't really thought about her clothes. Or maybe she talked too much, or she was too bossy. She heard that bossiness bothered boys. Well then. That settles it. She can't change that he doesn't like her. She'll just have to deal with it. And go talk to Harry. He'll understand.  
  
She walked out the portrait hole and went on her way to Gryffindor Tower. 


	5. Chapter 5

**** The characters still aren't mine. and they still ARE J.K. Rowling's.****  
  
Harry couldn't believe what Hermione had just told him. Of course, he had been extremely supportive. Just because Ron was his other bestfriend and still infatuated with Hermione didn't mean that he was allowed to just disregard her feelings completely. But she was in love with. Malfoy. How could anyone love Malfoy? And she had called him Draco; no one called him Draco. This was crazy. She used to hate him, and all of a sudden they're in love? Well she says he doesn't like her. Well he'd just have to see about that.  
  
Honestly, Harry wanted Ron and Hermione to be together and happy again. but they did make him feel like a third-wheel. He knew he sounded horribly selfish, but now that Hermione liked. Draco, there wasn't much of a chance of her and Ron re-uniting anyway. He might as well give up and try to make her as happy as possible. And if being with Malfoy, his enemy, would make her happy. so be it. Hermione wasn't hanging out with Ron and him lately anyway. It won't make a big difference. Hermione made it sound as if Malfoy needed some help too.  
  
Harry walked quickly down the hall he knew led to the Slytherin common room. This would be one of the hardest things he ever had to do, but it was for Hermione after all. He knocked on the portrait, and a girl opened it up a few seconds afterwards.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, and then after seeing who it was her face fell into a frown, "What do you want then, Potter?" He had never been very popular with the Slytherins.  
"I need to speak to Malfoy," he said calmly, "would you go get him for me?" She looked at him very suspiciously, but then her curiousity seemed to get the better of her. She wanted to know what Harry Potter wanted with the boy who hated him, and who he'd always seemed to hate in return.  
"Alright then. Wait here, I'd get killed for letting you inside." She said quickly, and ducked back behind the portrait. A few minutes later Malfoy appeared with a sneer on his rat-like face.  
  
"What do you want then, Potter?" he drawled.  
"You Slytherins are rather redundant," Harry told him and then stared at him a bit more seriously, "I need to talk to you about Hermione. What are you playing at?"  
"Excuse me?" he asked, "it's against the rules for me to be friends with a Gryffindor or something?"  
"No. It's against the rules for you to hurt my friends," Harry told him, "She likes you. A lot. What do you think you're doing? I know you like her, I'm sure of it. What I don't know is why you won't just admit to it, after she practically told you that she was in love with you? God only knows why. but still."  
"Why do you care?" Malfoy asked suspiciously, "I can hardly believe that you want us together."  
"I don't understand why she loves you, and I don't really like it, but I love her. And I'll do anything to make her happy," he said, "but enough with your questions. What the hell is the matter with you? Turning her down?"  
"It can't. my father. He'd kill me," he said sadly, "Well maybe he wouldn't, but he'd certainly try to."  
"So you aren't doing it because of your father?" Harry asked, "You're a coward. You really are. Hermione wants to be with you, and apparently you love her. Be a man. Stand up to your father. He won't find out right away anyhow. And you are making Hermione unhappy."  
"I don't want to make Hermione sad but." he started, and then he saw the menacing look on Harry's face, "Well okay. I'll stand up to my father. or at the very least keep my relationship with Hermione well hidden from him." Harry's face broke into a smile.  
"Well great then, get on your way to tell her." He said happily.  
"Err. It's the middle of the night." Malfoy said sensibly.  
"Oh god. Stop being such a wuss. Go tell her!" and with that Harry disappeared, literally. Draco didn't have time to wonder about how Harry had simply disappeared, because he was already running towards Hermione's common room.  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed, trying to sleep when Draco suddenly burst into her room. She screamed and quickly quieted herself when she saw who it was.  
  
"God Draco! What are you doing?" she whispered angrily, "I hope Ron didn't hear me scream." And of course he hadn't, for Hogwart's walls were anything but thin.  
"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you." he said embarrassed, "I assumed you'd be awake."  
"Well I was really," she told him, "So don't feel bad about it." Hermione then realized that she was in pajamas. Which wasn't really very much. She just had on a spaghetti strap shirt and her underwear. She knew that this was not going to be a very comfortable conversation for her. She made sure that her blankets were securely tucked on top of her.  
"Okay. thanks," he said, "I just wanted to tell you that. I was an ass before. I was putting myself before you, and really not even that. I was putting my father before you. It was horrible of me, and I hope you'll forgive me. I do love you Hermione."  
"Well." she said slowly. Draci's face fell as he realized he'd lost his chance with the girl he loved.  
"Just kidding!" she said, grinning widely, "I love you too. Now come here, because I can't get up to kiss you!"  
  
Draco sat on Hermione's bed, and that's when they shared their first kiss. It wasn't incredibly long or terribly lustful, just a kiss, but passionate all the same. Hermione felt a blast of energy flowing through her as their lips touched, and she realized that she had never truly loved Ron. or maybe he just couldn't kiss very well. After they parted, Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and saw fear. she hoped it wasn't fear of his father.  
  
"Do you want to stay here tonight? You can. It won't be a problem." She asked quietly, "I just. want someone with me. It's been a long night." She lifted up the blanket so Draco could crawl in the bed. He took of his shirt (to Hermione's pleasure) and crawled in with her. He held her close to him, and didn't let go. Hermione fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, but Draco never closed an eye. He sat there, watching the girl he was so in love with sleep peacefully, and wondered what he had done to deserve this. By morning, he realized, that holding Hermione close to him all night, and being so close to her, had made it the best night of his life. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Characters still aren't mine… They belong to J.K. Rowling… As soon as I find away to steal them away from her, I'll let you know :P  
  
Thank you loads and loads for your reviews, and REVIEW SOME MORE! Cuz it makes me feel good about myself… lol. Sad but true.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A week had gone by since that first kiss, and Draco and Hermione were to be seen everywhere. There was hardly ever a minute that they spent away from each other. Everyone knew they were together, even the teachers. It started off a bit shaky, as most people didn't really want to accept that they were going out with each other. Everyone either thought that Ron and Hermione should still be together or that Draco should not be wasting his time on some stupid mud-blood.  
  
Ron was probably the least happiest with the situation. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had left Hermione, but he hadn't expected her to date someone else so quickly… and it was Malfoy. Malfoy, their enemy, the one person Hermione really hated… The person who had made fun of Hermioine constantly for the past 6 years. The person who hurt someone every time he opened up his mouth. Ron was furious. He knew Hermione couldn't be in love with that git… She just couldn't be.  
  
She was doing it to annoy him… to piss him off. And it had worked. So what? She proved he still had feelings for her, and that he didn't want her be with anyone else. Now it should be over. She made her point, over and over again. He wanted her to just break up with him now and say "I told you so," but that wasn't happening. She just continued to walk around with Malfoy, holding his hand or even kissing him. But there was someone who was even worse than Hermione… Harry.  
  
Harry didn't care. He admitted he didn't like that it was Malfoy, but he said that if Malfoy made Hermione happy, then fine. How could he say that? And apparently, Harry had helped them get together. His best friend helped his ex-girlfriend find a new boyfriend. A boyfriend that his so-called best friend knew he hated. How could Harry betray his friendship like that? He loved Hermione… Harry knew he did. And he helped Malfoy take her further away from him. He'd even seen Harry and Malfoy talking civilly to each other a few times.  
  
Well… he'll show them both… Hermione and Harry. He didn't need them… After all, all they do is abandon you for your enemies. He was going to get Hermione back, whether she liked it or not. But first he needed allies… Who else was extremely unhappy about Hermione and Malfoy… he needed someone with connections… And then he realised who he needed to ask for help. It was so obvious.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sat on the couches in the Slytherin common room, not even speaking to each other. Neither of them said anything, they had nothing to say after all. Malfoy was the one who always talked, but lately he just hung around with that know-it-all mud-blood, Granger. He hadn't even apologized about it, he just left them for her. But they figured they'd forgive him after he'd had his fun. Even they had to admit that she was hot… He just wanted to show her that he could have her if he wanted to. That must be what it was, why else would he be with her?  
  
Just as Crabbe was about to suggest a game of exploding snap, a tiny owl flew through a window and landed in front of him. He picked it up an untied the note from the owl's leg. The owl hooted and nibbled on his finger (quite hard really) and flew away again. Crabbe looked at the envelope. It was addressed "To Crabbe and Goyle (but mostly Crabbe because I'm positive you can read.)" He didn't recognize the writing. He opened the letter and read it allowed to Goyle.  
  
"Hello… This is Ron… Weasley. I know. I hate you too… But desperate times call for desperate measures. Okay I'll translate for you: We need to do something about our current problem. Hermione is dating Malfoy… and Malfoy is dating Hermione. You can not possibly be okay with that. Your best friend (or ally at the very least) has betrayed you for a girl that you don't even like, that he pretended to hate. We need to do something, and I knew you wouldn't know what to do, so I created a plan. But I can't do the plan, it just won't work. I need your help. Meet me in the library, ASAP…"  
  
"Weasley… wants our help?" Goyle grunted in a confused voice, "Why should we help him?"  
  
"Because if we help him, it helps us to, we get Malfoy back!" Crabbe explained as patiently as he could, "You idiot…" Then he sighed. He really did miss Malfoy. He wasn't saying he was extremely bright, but Goyle was even dumber than he was.  
  
"Duh… alright then. We should go to the library, eh?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Yes… you remember where it is?" Crabbe asked again.  
  
"No.. but we'll find it. Let's go."   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, Crabbe, if you told your dad about Hermione and Malfoy would he tell Malfoy's dad?" Ron asked, realising that Goyle was completely useless, but at least he could communicate with Crabbe.  
  
"Definitely, in fact he'd probably tell him right away… call him up that instant, ya know?" Crabbe answered, "But what as that got to do with anything."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Lucius would not like having his son dating a muggle-born… whether or not he was in love with her," Ron said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain it any more thoroughly.   
  
"I get it! He'll stop whatever is going on between them, for sure!" Crabbe exclaimed, while Goyle still looked extremely confused.  
  
"Alright… you tell your dad. Send him an owl, as soon as you can."   
  
"Okay Weasley… Thanks for helping us out."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Lucius Malfoy strolled through the halls a bit quicker than he normally would. He was an unusual sight in the school, but the teachers had already been informed that he was coming and most of them had realized why he was coming. His son… had done something horribly wrong. He could not believe, that after everything he had taught Draco, after everything they had discussed… He had started dating a filthy mud-blood. That's all she was… and he didn't care about this stupid crush, Draco would end his -- relationship, if you could call it that, with the girl.  
  
  
  
He entered the empty common room, as it was very early, and stomped up to Draco's room. A few heads popped out of their doors, but after seeing who it was just went straight back to bed. The Slytherins had been expecting to see Lucius Malfoy sometime soon. He opened Draco's curtains and pulled him out of bed.   
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he screamed at the boy.  
  
"Sleeping?" Malfoy replied stupidly, not even realizing who it was, "Oh my god… Dad! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Stopping something that has been going on that is extremely wrong," he spat out, "A mud-blood, you've been seeing a mud-blood? Even if she is gorgeous… Mud-bloods aren't even good enough for you to have your way with and then leave… It's wrong… you know I don't accept your socializing with that kind."   
  
"I know… I'm sorry." Draco apologized, looking down, then to the side. He wanted to look anywhere but at his father.  
  
"Good. You'll be ending it then. You promise to me that you'll end it, right now!" he demanded. Malfoy just nodded… Well his relationship was over… or was it? They just had to hide it, that's all… How hard could it be?  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!?!" Hermione screamed at Malfoy. She was stunned, she couldn't even believe the words had left his mouth. "You want me to be your SECRET girlfriend. You're that ashamed of me?"  
  
"No it's just… my father," he tried to explain, "he doesn't… accept… he won't… oh god. You know what I mean! My father won't let it happen, and he has connections here. He'd find out. He'd kill me!"   
  
"No he wouldn't. Why don't you stop being such a big scardy cat and actually do something!" Hermione said, completely not understanding him, "Just tell him you are with me, and that's that. Tell him you won't take no for an answer. Well that is, if you want me. I'm either yours out in the open, or not yours at all. Take your pick!"  
  
"Fine.. I'll go talk to him." Malfoy said, as he walked away. He walked to the owlery and sent his father a letter saying that they needed to meet. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again…. Here you are. My 7th, and second last chapter. I know it's sad, and this is a rather short story, but it needed to be ended. Thank you so much for your reviews, they were lovely, and everyone who reviewed is now on my favourite people list. I had to bump off a few of my old favourite people just to make room for you.. Lol… anyway. Read and Review!!  
  
*None of the characters are mine… they are all copyrighted by Ms. J.K. Rowling herself!*  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As Draco entered the Malfoy's giant living room his mother, Narcissa, got up and ran out quickly. She knew what was about to happen. Draco was actually worried for his life. Lucius may not kill him… but there could be some serious pain involved in this argument. But to be with Hermione, he needed to stand up to his father. Something he had never been able to do, he'd have to do it now.  
  
"Father… I am staying with Hermione," he started off, he wanted to get his point across, "I love her… a lot. She means the world to me. I want to be with her and I don't care if her parents were muggles." His father just sat there staring at him, with eyes so similar to his own, cold and gray. He wondered if those were the eyes that Hermione saw every time she looked at him. He certainly hoped not.  
  
"You're in worse than I thought…" he said calmly, "She must of done something to you…" He got up and looked into his eyes, as if to see some residue from a spell.  
  
"Or not… I see…" he said, still sounding very calm, "Well then, I'll just have to fix this the easy way, won't I?" He flicked his wand at Draco and muttered something under his breath.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat in her common room, waiting patiently for Draco. She knew he'd be back very soon. He'd been gone two days and she already missed him horribly. Ron had left earlier with Harry, who he'd finally decided to forgive. She was still so grateful that Harry had helped her. He was a true friend. Draco walked into the common room (she'd given him the passwords the week before). He looked.. Different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though.  
  
"Draco!! You're back! Finally!" she said smiling at him. She ran up to give him a hug, but he remained stiff. She looked into his face. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing… but something is wrong with you." he said quietly, "You're a mud-blood… I can't be with a mud-blood. I hope you forgive me, but I won't be able to talk to you anymore.. We aren't the same kind of person Granger. It's over… and don't bother talking to me again." She looked into his eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing… She couldn't believe it.  
  
"No… I don't believe you!" she shouted at him. She broke down completely, started sobbing on one of the couches. But instead of hugging her and comforting her, he just looked away.  
  
"Sorry, but it's true… I'll see you around, if I'm unlucky." he drawled, and then turned around a walked out.   
  
She couldn't believe what had just happened. He had gone off so confident that he could beat his father, so confident that he'd have to just listen to him. And now… Did he mean what he said? Does he really not like her… and then she figured out what was wrong. Were his eyes always that colour… She could of sworn they were bluer… Then she remembered where she had seen those eyes before. On Malfoy, before she had fallen in love with him… but more recently, on Lucius Malfoy. And she realised what he must of done.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Tell her you it's over. Just say it. the voice kept saying in Draco's head. It was the cold, harsh voice of his father. He fought with the voice, but he just couldn't win, Lucius was stronger. He felt as if he nearly had control again at one part of his conversation with Hermione. When she started crying, he was sure he could beat his father, but he couldn't… He just couldn't win. He stood there and watched Hermione cry, without doing anything… He wanted to, but he couldn't. And he was the cause of the tears.  
  
Good job… Now go back to your common room. He obeyed the voice, not even bothering to fight. He knew he couldn't beat Lucius, it was nearly impossible for him to do, and this wasn't exactly a horrible command. He walked slowly down the hall, not pausing at any of his favourite paintings. When he got to his common room he said hello to a lot of his old friends. He then, went straight to bed and to sleep. It was a dreamless night, and Draco was pretty sure that his father had prevented the dreams of Hermione to come to him.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione knew what she had to do, and she knew she should probably tell Harry about her plan. She knew now that Draco was under the Imperius curse, in fact she was sure of it. She needed to get to Lucius Malfoy, to stop him. The only thing she didn't know was how she, a young witch would get Lucius put where he belonged, in prison. She knew she could do it though. She needed a wizard with more power, not magical, just influential. Then she realized who she could ask. Dumbledore of course.  
  
Hermione ran through the halls all the way to the statue she knew to stand in front of Dumbledore's office. She said the password (Chocolate Frog) and ran through it, and up the stairs all the way to Dumbledore's sanctuary. She entered, and as always she was amazed my how much this little room could contain. The portraits of the old headmasters and mistresses were still on the wall and Dumbledore had a vast collection of books. Hermione's favourite aspect of this office, by far, was Fawkes. She walked over to pet the beautiful bird, that one day soon would burst into flames and then rise again from the ashes.  
  
Dumbledore of course knew she was coming (he always did somehow), and entered his office shortly after she had arrived. He looked at her curiously, sat down behind his desk and motioned for her to sit in the big comfy chair placed in front of him. She sat down quietly and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"Hermione, it's about Mr. Malfoy isn't it?" he asked quietly. She wondered again how he knew such things, but didn't dwell on it for long.  
  
"Yes… He's… Well, I believe him to be under the Imperius Curse…" she said quietly, "I know I just sound like I'm in denial, but I'm sure I'm right. I'd like for you to come with me to see his father… you would hide, and I'm sure he'd admit to the curse he's put on his son.  
  
"Hmm…" he looked at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye, "Well then, let's get on our way. I'll leave a note for Professor McGonagall." And so they went.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Lucius Malfoy sat at his desk in his study looking over some papers that he had just received when a young girl burst through the door. He looked up at her, and for a second he couldn't figure out who she was. Then he recognized her. She was the mud-blood, Harry Potter's friend… Malfoy's infatuation. Well she was very pretty, at least his son hadn't fallen for an ugly piece of scum. He glared at her.  
  
"Yes? What would you like?" he asked menacingly, "Here to have another go at ruining my life?"   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" she cried shrilly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked coldly, "I haven't done anything to anyone."  
  
"I know you did something to him… an anti-love spell?" she asked feigning curiosity.  
  
"I'm above simple love spells… I used something that would really control him," he said slyly. Hermione nearly grinned. This was working perfectly… Soon he'd admit to the crime he had committed.  
  
"What did you do… I can't think of another spell…" she said, acting as stupid as she could will herself to become.  
  
"You stupid girl…" he said cruelly, "I used a forbidden curse, the Imperius Curse, which only very powerful wizards can even perform." His pride had gotten the better of him.   
  
"Oh… I see.. Well take it off! We're in love… that's important. Don't you understand?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I understand that you changed my son, for the worst." he said, as if stating a fact, "and now… I'm sorry my dear, but I'm going to have to put the curse on you as well… I can't let you run off to tell other people my business after all." Hermione was starting to wonder where Dumbledore was… He was supposed to be bursting in about now. Lucius raised his wand and just as he was starting to bring it down, Dumbledore appeared next to Lucius.  
  
"You were quite mistaken Lucius," he said calmly, "Nearly any full-grown wizard could perform the Imperius Curse on an average 17 year old wizard." Lucius spun around to look at Dumbledore, and Hermione could see that he had a petrified look on his face, the first emotion she had ever seen him show. Dumbledore disarmed Lucius and tied him up with magical ropes.   
  
"Hermione, you are as always, wonderful at everything. Including acting." he said, winking at her as he walked by, "Now off to the Ministry. Using a Forbidden Curse… Lucius, I expected better from you." Hermione thought he had sounded very sarcastic while saying that last bit.  
  
"Oh and Hermione…" Dumbledore said looking back at her, "Draco should be back to normal." 


	8. Chapter 8 last

Okay! This is the last chapter… I know it's sad, and horrible and all that, but it needs to be done… Because I'm lazy… and because it feels like a good time. Lol… at least you now know how it ends, right? Don't you always want to right 'at least' as one word? I know I do. And then my computer underlines it in red and I go "ohhhh right." and I have to go back to the "atleast". Ahh I'm babbling. R&R!!  
  
Oh yes. It's very short. I apologize J  
  
***None of the following are my characters, they are owned by J.K. Rowling, who is not me***  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione ran back to her common room before checking in with Draco. She wanted to talk to Harry about borrowing his invisibility cloak to sneak into Slytherin. She wasn't the most popular person in that house right now, and she didn't want to get attacked. She ran into the common room and saw Ron sitting there on his own.  
  
"Hermione…" he said sadly, "I need to talk to you…"  
  
"I'd be happy to talk to you," she said, "but I'm in a bit of a hurry… have you seen--"  
  
"Wait, it'll be quick," he interrupted her, "It's about Draco. I didn't like you being together, and I know that's no excuse… but… I got Crabbe to tell his father about you two. I knew he'd tell Draco's father and that Draco's dad would end it… I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done it…"  
  
"Ron… Why would you do that?" she asked, she was so disappointed in him.  
  
"Well… I still loved you, and I wanted you back," he said, "But then I saw you so sad, and I felt horrible. I thought you didn't really like him that much and you were just trying to get back at me… I don't want you sad, and I'm sorry I ruined it all…" She saw that he was nearly crying. She was overwhelmed with guilt as well. After all she did start going out with his enemy right after they'd broken up…   
  
"It's okay Ron… You didn't mean to hurt me," she said trying to smile.  
  
"But I did," he said looking down, "I didn't mean to, and I feel horrible but I still did it."  
  
"But I fixed it!" she said proudly and then she sat down and told him her story. It was the longest conversation they'd had since they had ended the relationship, and Hermione realised that they were starting their friendship over again. She hadn't lost a friend after all.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Draco sat in his common room chatting with Crabbe and Goyle about how horrible mud-bloods are and about how crazy he'd been, liking Hermione and all that, when the Imperius Curse left him. He was himself again and he couldn't believe what he'd done. He sat there, staring at Crabbe who had started talking about how worried they'd been about him, and about how he'd gone crazy. Draco didn't like how they were talking about Hermione and he planned to let them know it.  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" he cried at them. They both looked up at him and their mouths dropped. He was going crazy again.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Crabbe asked slowly, "a minute ago you agreed that you went insane… and now you're back."  
  
"I am not 'back'" he said quietly, "I never was gone.. It was my father. I think." and with that he ran upstairs to his room. He had to remember what had happened. Then it struck him.  
  
His father had put a curse on him, he had controlled him. He remembered yelling at Hermione… Hurting her. Seeing her cry but not comforting her. He remembered talking to his friends about how horrible she was. He remembered apologizing for ever having feelings for her. He couldn't believe that he'd done all that. He was sure that Hermione would never forgive him.  
  
As he was thinking about what he had done to Hermione, she appeared… Out of nowhere. She didn't even explain about her appearance, she just ran to him and hugged him. She must be out of her mind… Doesn't she remember that he yelled at her?  
  
"Your father! He was caught! By Dumbledore…" she told him excitedly. As she explained what had happened, Draco got more and more proud of her. She was incredibly brave and clever and amazing… She had tricked his father into revealing himself. He knew he wouldn't miss his father very much, all he ever did was pressure Draco into hating muggles and muggle-borns. He didn't want to do anything his father had, and he was happy that he was set straight. For now he just wanted to be with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione… I'm so happy you're here…" he said quietly, "to lead me, you're the only reason I tried to stand up to my father, even though it didn't work, you're still the reason I did it."  
  
"Draco, I'm happy you're here…" she said back at him, "so I have someone to follow me." She smiled widely at him, and they knew that they were stuck together… After all, they'd been through all that together. 


End file.
